


red leather

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 500 words, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, i didn't think i could write these two in a healthy arrangement but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Law visits Doflamingo when he wants to unwind.Prompts #13 & 14: sensory deprivation & glove kink.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	red leather

Law went to see Doflamingo when he wanted to unwind.

He needed a regular method of stress relief, especially in his current position. He kept busy with his job at the hospital, working long hours on little to no sleep. As a surgeon, he spent so much of his day in control of everything, ordering people around, holding human lives in his hands. Sometimes, he just needed to let go and give up that control completely.

On the nights he spent with Doflamingo, he wanted to forget about everything else. He liked to be tied up, blindfolded, and blocked off from the rest of the world. More recently, they’d added foam earplugs into the mix to immerse him even more. Touch was the only sense that remained, and that was all he needed.

Most of the time, Doflamingo would only use his hands. It was a way to show off, to let Law know he didn’t need anything fancy to make him fall apart. The feeling of physical contact was always comforting after a long day, no matter how rough or gentle those hands happened to be at any given moment. He found he was often fonder of the alternative.

He never _saw_ the gloves. He only felt them. Sometimes they were latex, but more often than not, that reminded Law of work. He much preferred the leather, the coarse texture rubbing against his sensitive skin. He didn’t know what color they were, but he liked to imagine they were a deep red. That seemed fitting.

When he was feeling particularly generous, Doflamingo would take his time running his hands all over Law’s body, tracing over his tattoos and massaging tense muscles. Other times, he’d slap Law around, make him cry out, and leave harsh red marks everywhere he touched. Law never protested, because even though it hurt his aching body, it felt _good._

He never had to make a decision for himself. Doflamingo called the shots and decided what Law needed, and Law took whatever he gave him.

What Doflamingo decided to give him one day was a remarkably gentle handjob. Law groaned as lubed-up leather enveloped his cock— he was never sure how loud his noises were, but Doflamingo must have liked it, because he moved his hand faster. Over a few minutes, he gradually sped up the pace of his hand until Law was squirming on the bed. At that moment, all of his troubles were forgotten— no surgeries, no patients, no paperwork. Only Doflamingo’s gloved hand taking care of him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

He cried out when he came, just barely loud enough to be heard through the earplugs. He felt cum splatter against his stomach, and subsequently, Doflamingo’s other hand spreading it around his skin. If Law could hear it, he knew Doflamingo would be mumbling words of praise, telling him how good he was and how well he’d done.

The thought alone was enough to make his heart flutter.


End file.
